


扭腰街道办实践活动第五场——repo

by naohua



Category: 18岁以上
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naohua/pseuds/naohua
Kudos: 1





	扭腰街道办实践活动第五场——repo

酒池肉林计划——感恩节repo

这个活动我没有橡果回真的成行，最初只是诺暗在群里的脑洞分享，谁知道身在外地的泡泡、凌夕、山药竟然接二连三地买票了？

事实告诉我们，行动力是多么的重要。

于是在活动总策划诺暗的努力之下，一场声势浩大的集体实践拉开了序幕。

活动地点在距离我不远的一个house里举行，次次活动共有7人参与，1主6被的比例，丰富多彩的工具，public的形式以及以飞行棋方式推进真的可以说是十分刺激了。整个过程被诺暗搞得神秘兮兮，直到买完了东西进屋，都是她身穿黑衬衫黑裤子开开心心，其他人一脸懵逼状态。

可是，诺暗毕竟是诺暗，是不次于scony策划的诺暗。是蹲在单位打印机附近给我们打印实践飞行棋的诺暗，是脱离了高级趣味的诺暗，是有益于扭腰小圈委员会的诺暗。

首先，作为一个直女，不得不承认这个活动真的太刺激了，如果不是我取向坚定，真的被掰弯也不熟没可能的。毕竟屋子里除我以外，是6位肤白貌美，身材苗条，软萌可爱的姑娘啊。

造孽啊……我怎么可以这么快乐。（飞行棋棋盘由诺暗独立设计完成制作，鸣谢鸣谢）。

大家先去换了衣服，于是实践party先进入睡衣party模式。

大家在群里摇色子，第一个是林夕。妹子之前就自己到底应该穿哪一身睡衣进行了认真的思考，先是一套长衣长裤，然后是黑色的秋衣秋裤，最后她终于找到了自己的节奏，换上了睡裙和小内裤。

第一个方式是OTK，他们真的都好瘦好白好苗条，脑花自愿变成工具人。5下是用手热身，拍下去姑娘毫无反应，甚至连最起码的肌肉反应都没有……话少的人，在电视剧里边一般都是活到最后的主角，果然电视剧不会骗人的。

第二个好像是泡泡，泡泡同学的特点是非常柔软，作为我们这些人中为数不多能横叉竖叉的存在，泡泡的第一个5下也是非常轻松愉快的，身材很好，手感很棒，建议被或者双们积极加强体育锻炼。

第三个可能是，庭院，庭院已经和我实践过一次了，只是今天因为晕车从波士顿赶来有点儿恶心和脆皮，状态不加，可是毕竟也是中度，5下拍下去，神色如常。

和山药是第一次见面，这位同学之前在《百坡》的番外里认识了，那一篇写的实在是深得我心，所以见面也没有特别尴尬，以为会是个高冷的小仙女。结果——掰弯对象的姑娘，竟然是个小逗逼，真的好可爱好好笑。

反应最大最可爱的可能还要是兰舟，细细嫩嫩的小可爱年满十八岁了，穿着洛丽塔风格的衣服特别可爱，刚开始打的时候5下巴掌实在算不得什么数。但是肌肉收缩和暗戳戳的抽气，总是能让人感觉到身心愉快。

其实真的真的，实践的时候我偶尔会觉得跪趴很尴尬，因为下身确实容易看到，对于异性而言视觉感官刺激真的不小，所以在此再次提醒要去实践的姑娘们，异性需谨慎。当然了也没有说同性就不危险……主在过程中要时刻牢记知情同意，包括可能需要不厌其烦地问——这样可以吗？需要轻或者重吗？这个姿势会不舒服吗？

当然了可能是因为我一开始给自己的定位是今天做好public活动的工具人，好的实践应该是主被双方都可以在实践过程中获得身心愉悦，那么被想要什么不要什么不要不好意思，同样主想要什么不要什么也要商量好。

我今天打到了5位小仙女的屁股，十分开心了。


End file.
